


The One Where Alex Gives Kara All the Love in the World

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Yes, Dr. Danvers Companion Chapters [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All of the Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Kara and Alex have dinner at Olivella.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Dr. Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859331) by [AlexDanversHasMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart). 



> This was an outtake chapter from Yes, Dr. Danvers. You don't have to read that in order to read the chapters, it can be read alone. This was supposed to be posted for Valentine's Day, but life happened, and it didn't get posted. Here it is now. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> English is not my first language, any grammatical errors are my own. If you find any, please let me know, so I can correct them.
> 
> On to the story!
> 
> Happy Belated Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is 'All the Love in the World' by The Corrs ( I love them). The title is a play on the song.

Olivella restaurant was every bit as exquisite as the Italian restaurant that Alex had taken Kara to in National City. The restaurant gave off a kind of homey vibe, one that was meant to relax, and have you enjoy. The couple approached the hostess stand where they were greeted by an overly cheerful, blonde with striking green eyes. She reminded Kara of Jennifer Morrison, except for the hostess seemed more outgoing, than the actress.

“Hi, welcome to Olivella. I’m Stacy and I will be your hostess. Do you have reservations?” The hostess asked.

Alex smiled, “We do.”

“What’s the name?”

Alex looked over at Kara then back at the hostess, “Dr. and Mrs. Danvers.”

Kara wasn’t sure that she heard right and she looked over at Alex, she tried her best to hide her surprise. Alex made it seem like they were a married couple or something, this made Kara equal parts happy and scared. She was not wife material at least not yet, she made a mental note to ask Alex about this at a later time.

Stacy grabbed the menus, “Right this way, Dr. Danvers.”

The couple was escorted to their table and Kara felt Alex’s hand on her lower back. Kara had done some research about this gesture and it said that this was kind of possessive, but also as a way to guide if they are being directed somewhere. She didn’t object, though; it was a very nice feeling.

“Here is your table, your waitress will be with you shortly.” Stay placed the menus on the table and walked away.

Alex had pulled out the chair for Kara which she sat down before pushing her chair in. She watched as Alex sat in the chair directly across from her. Kara still couldn’t get over how sexy Alex looked in her suit, if they weren’t in public, Kara probably would have taken it off and allow Alex to do anything to her. Kara grabbed her menu and looked over the selection, everything looked so good, it was nearly impossible for her to choose.

“Everything looks good on here, doesn’t it?” Alex had asked her.

Kara looked up from the menu, “It really does, so hard to choose from what’s on the menu. Four courses are a lot to choose from.”

Alex couldn’t contain her grin, “I figured since you love food so much, that this would be the perfect place for you. I hope it’s not too much.”  She asked hopefully

Kara wanted to say ‘yes it was too much’ but the hopeful look on Alex’s face made her change her mind. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, at least it wasn’t something, huge. She would allow Alex to have her moment. After what happened earlier today she would allow Alex to have all the moments she wanted.

“It’s definitely not too much. I will enjoy it immensely.” Kara replied sincerely.

The waitress approached the table and introduced herself as Ashley. She was a direct contrast from the hostess. Ashley had black hair with deep brown eyes and little freckles that dotted her face. She was beautiful and seemed like she had a great personality to boot.

“Would you ladies care to look at the wine menu?” Ashley asked.

“Do you want some wine, love or do you want something else?” Alex asked her dinner companion.

Kara blushed at the term of endearment, “I think a bottle of wine would be good, maybe a Chardonnay.”

Alex looked at the waitress, “I guess we will be having the Chardonnay please.”

Ashley smiled brightly, “I will be back with your bottle of wine and this will give you time to look over the menu and decide what you would like.”

Ashley walked away leaving the couple alone again, Kara no longer felt the heat in her cheeks and was very relaxed. She looked at Alex and saw that she was very relaxed as well. It was taking all of her will power to not reach over the table and kiss Alex, so instead, she looked over her menu.

“Do you know what you want, Kara?” Alex asked never looking up from her menu.

The double meaning behind Alex’s words were not lost on Kara, “I do know what I want as far as the menu goes. The other thing I want is not on the menu, so I will have to wait on that.”

Alex met Kara’s intense stare, “We can have that later, right now, I am talking about real food.”

Kara poked her tongue out, “Spoil my fun.”

Ashley came back a few minutes later with a bottle of chardonnay and opened the bottle up in front of the couple. She poured the wine into the glasses and left the bottle on the table.

The waitress pulled out her pad, “Do you ladies know what you would like tonight?”

Kara broke eye contact with Alex, “For the first course, I would like the Ojai Farmers Market Salad, for the second, I would like ricotta gnocchi, followed by eggplant parmigiana, and tiramisu for dessert.” She folded her menu and handed it to, Ashley.

Ashley turned to look at Alex, “And for you?”

Alex folded up her menu, “I will have the same as my lovely date tonight.” She handed the menu to Ashley.

“Thank you, your orders will be out shortly, enjoy your wine.”

Kara took a small sip of her wine swishing it around her mouth before swallowing, “This is a very good year. I hope it pairs well with the food.”

Alex took a sip of hers, “I am pretty sure it will. You seemed a little surprised when we were talking to the hostess up front. Did I say something wrong?”

Kara put her glass down, “Umm yeah, I didn’t expect for you to have me as Mrs. Danvers since we are not married.”

Alex chuckled, “Well, we are a couple and I wanted to reflect that. If you have a problem with it, I can totally change it, if you want.” She turned serious.

Kara shook her head, “No you don’t have to change it. It caught me off guard, but I like it. Too bad we can’t use it when we are back at home.”

“Well, maybe we can, but it will be our little secret.” Alex lifted up her glass in a cheers motion.

They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip. They shared shy smiles as the waitress brought the first course. Ashley put the plates down in front of them and told them to enjoy. Kara picked up her fork and mixed her salad together. She was impressed at how Alex went all out for their date, it made her curious as to how much she spent on this trip alone. Kara decided to push that thought away as she took a bite of her salad. She let out a moan of satisfaction, the salad was so good, she had never tasted one so fresh.

“I take it that you approve of your salad.” Alex teased, “I know what your moans sound like when you particularly enjoy something.”

Kara blushed a deep red, “Quit it. The salad is so fresh, you can hear the crunch of the lettuce and the tomatoes, it's oh so good. The vinaigrette adds a citrus taste to it, it leaves a burst of flavor in your mouth.” She described.

Alex shook her head, “You have spent way too much time watching Master Chef, Top Chef, or Food Network or maybe all three.”

Kara will admit that she had watched all three shows, it’s how she learned how to cook food. She spent time in the kitchen with her mom but she wanted to branch out more as far as food went. Kara surprised herself at how she had a knack for cooking and describing food.

“Well, I like watching those shows and I learn a lot.” She took another bite of her salad.

The first course was eaten with small conversation flowing between the two of them. Kara was enjoying herself to no end, it was a perfect way to spend the night. Kara could find herself falling in love with, Alex and it scared her because she didn’t want to get hurt again.

Ashley came back to the table to clean up their dishes from the first meal and brought out the second course. It looked even more beautiful than the salad, Kara pulled out her phone and took a picture. She posted it to Instagram and made sure she hash tagged it as food porn. The dishes were consumed and Kara was pretty much full after she had finished her tiramisu.

“Did you enjoy your meal, Kara?” Alex asked sipping her wine.

Kara wiped her mouth with her napkin, “I enjoyed every bit of it. The tiramisu was divine but it would have been better if there was cheesecake. How about you?”

“I enjoyed it very much, but I loved watching you enjoy yours more. I am so happy that I get this time with you. We can be ourselves and don’t have to hide under secrecy. If I could take you away on every school break, I definitely would.” Alex told Kara honestly.

Kara nibbled her bottom lip, “I would go anywhere with you.”

Kara watched as Alex signaled the waitress to bring the check over. Ashley bounded over to the table with a smile and handed Alex the folder that contained the bill. The waitress went about cleaning up their dishes from dinner. Kara watched as Alex pulled out her credit card and put it in the folder.

Alex finished the rest of her wine, “I have one more surprise in store tonight.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Another one? Oh my God, Alex you are spoiling me so much.”

“You are a beautiful woman, Kara and not only that, you are _my_ woman. I want to spoil you and treat you like the queen you are. You deserved to be romanced in true, Alex Danvers-style.” Alex explained placing her hand on top of Kara’s.

Kara beamed, “I appreciate it very much, this is the first time that I’ve ever been treated like this. My relationship with Lucy wasn’t even this great, and we were together for almost two years. I trust you Alex and I believe in you.”

Alex returned her smile, “And I believe in you, Kara Zorel.”

Ashley brought the folder back and handed it to Alex. Alex took the receipt out and signed it, making sure that she added the tip. Kara couldn’t help but smile, she really got lucky with Alex and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“We have one more place to go and then it’s back to the room for us. I have to say I love the way your necklace looks on you.” Alex complimented her as she stood up.

Kara got up as well, “My awesome girlfriend, gave it to me. She had it specially made for me and I love it because it was personal.”

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers, before leading them out of the restaurant. Kara followed behind Alex praying to whoever was listening that her palms were not sweating. The last thing she wanted to do was have Alex feel how clammy her hands are. Alex had let go of her hand and opened the door for her. Kara got in and put on her seatbelt, Alex leaned in and planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead, before closing the door. Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again, damn Alex for making her feel all of these things.

Alex entered the car and put on her seatbelt before starting the engine. Kara put her hand on top of Alex’s as she pulled the car out of the car park. The song on the radio couldn’t help but make Kara smile. She used to love Britney Spears and N*Sync growing up, the song sums up how she feels sometimes.

Kara began to sing along softly to the radio, “Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide. Sometimes I’m scared of you, but all I really want is to hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night, baby all I need is time”

“I didn’t know that you could sing, Kara. Is there anything else about you that I don’t know?” Alex asked clearly entranced by Kara’s singing.

Kara stopped singing and ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand, “Sorry about that. I used to be in Glee Club when I was in high school.”

“So you really are like Marley Rose, from Glee. I knew you were her!” Alex exclaimed happily.

Kara shook her head, “I so am not. Don’t get any ideas.”

Alex smirked, “So you are definitely going to have to sing to me one day.”

“Only if you sing for me, Dr. Danvers. If I do for you, then you definitely have to do for me.” Kara told her.

“Trust me, everything I do is definitely for you.” Alex winked at her.

Kara’s comment died on her tongue as Alex pulled into the parking lot of an elaborate looking building. From what she could tell it looked like a little planetarium or something of the sort. Kara did her research and there was no way, there was a planetarium in Ojai.

“Are we at a planetarium?” Kara asked with a curiosity in her voice.

Alex grinned, “We are. I thought this was the way that I could give you the stars since I can’t give you the world.”

Kara could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, “You already gave me the world, Alex because I have you.”

Alex leaned in and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair before pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips. She pulled away with a smile on her face, “You, Kara Zorel, have a way with words.”

Kara licked her lips, “It’s the truth, I never say what I don’t mean.”

“I believe you, Kara. Now let’s head inside before we miss out on the awesomeness of seeing the planets.

Kara watched as Alex had gotten out of the car and walked around to her side. She waited patiently as Alex opened the door for her. Kara didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky with her professor. She is perfect in so many ways and she always put Kara first, which made Kara happy, because the only person who did that was Diana. The door opened and Alex helped Kara out by holding her hand. Once Kara was out of the car, Alex closed the door and locked it. Alex had taken Kara’s hand in hers again and led her to the entrance of the building. They were moving so fast that she didn’t notice that there were no other cars in the parking lot. The couple entered the building and was greeted by the doorman.

Once inside the building, they were met by another man who led them to an auditorium. The doors opened and the room was pitch black. Kara held on to Alex’s hand who in turn gave her hand a small squeeze, to reassure her that everything was okay. Kara kept up feeling that they were walking forever, but it was only a few moments. They were at the bottom and what came into Kara’s vision made her gasp softly. At the bottom of the auditorium was a blanket two lit candles, with a bottle of champagne chilling, two champagne flutes, and chocolate covered strawberries.

“What is all of this Alex?” Kara asked in awe of what was in front of her.

Alex smiled, “You mentioned once that you would love to have a romantic night under the stars, without the bugs. So this is me giving you what you want.”

This time Kara didn’t bother holding back her tears, “This is perfect Alex. I don’t have the words to express how much I love this. You never cease to amaze me, this has been a perfect day, thank you.”

Alex wiped Kara’s tears away with the pad of her thumb, “Don’t cry, pretty lady.”

Kara gave a watery smile, “Good tears, I promise.”

Alex led her to the blanket and waited for Kara to sit down. She made sure that she sat in a way that her lady bits were not being exposed. Kara watched as Alex poured the champagne in the two flutes and handed a glass to her. Kara took the glass and gave a small ‘thank you’ as she watched Alex put the bottle back into the holder.

“A toast to brand new beginnings.” Alex toasted.

Kara brought her glass to Alex’s, “To brand new beginnings.” She took a sip and coughed as the bubbles tickled her nose.

Alex looked at her in concern, “Are you okay, Kara? Is the champagne too strong for you?”

“I am okay, the bubbles just tickled my nose. I promise that I am okay.” Kara reassured her lover.

They sipped on champagne and alternated between feeding each other the strawberries. Kara thought the contrast and flavors tasted good together. She would definitely have to order these when she gets back to National City. Kara licked the juice of the strawberry from Alex’s fingers, causing the older woman to moan softly. Kara watched as Alex took one of the strawberries and held it up to her lips. Without further invitation, Kara bit the strawberry making sure that a little bit of the juice dripped. Alex took the final bite of the strawberry and closed the space between them. She licked the juice off of Kara’s lip before leaning in to kiss her some more. The kiss was a little softer and a lot sweeter than usual. Kara chalked it up to the strawberries and champagne and something else that was uniquely, Alex. The kiss ended and Kara could see the little spit trail that was left from their kiss.

“Look up,” Alex told her.

Kara looked up and gasped when she saw the stars on the ceiling, there were shooting stars moving along the ceiling, “This is beautiful, Alex.” She pointed over to the left, “That’s Cassiopeia.” She pointed somewhere else, “That’s Ursa Major and over there.” She pointed to the far left, “That’s Ursa Minor.”

Alex smiled, “How do you know this?”

Kara smiled, “When I was younger, my dad would take me out star gazing. He told me about all of the constellations. I’ve always been fascinated with stars ever since I can remember. I always thought that there were other life forms out there. Imagine my surprise when I realized that my cousin was Kryptonian.”

Alex laughed at that, “You are a unique woman, Kara Zorel, you keep surprising me. I like it a lot, you’re like a mystery. A mystery that I can’t wait to unravel and discover.”

It was Kara’s turn to laugh, “Good luck with that, Dr. Danvers.”

The show continued on for some time and they continued enjoying the champagne and strawberries. In between the strawberries and champagne, they exchanged heated kisses. Music started playing softly in the background as the stars twinkled in the distance. It was a song that Kara had heard a few times and she loved it.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_

_I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K._

_I've got more than a girl could wish for_

_I live my dreams but it's not all they say_

_Still, I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real_

_I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

The music continued playing as Alex had leaned in again and this time Kara closed the distance bringing their lips together in an unforgettable kiss. She could feel Alex’s tongue asking for entrance, and Kara was more than happy to oblige the request. Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s soft locks pulling her closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Kara moaned into the kiss as Alex’s tongue explored her mouth, she suckled lightly on Alex’s tongue causing her to moan in return. Before Kara knew it she was on her back and Alex was on top of her, nestled in between her now parted legs. Kara broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue both women panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Have you ever made love under the stars?” Alex asked breathily.

Kara shook her head, “No, I haven’t. Have you?” She asked finding her voice.

Alex shook her head, “No, I haven’t, this will be my first time, with you. I know it’s not the actual stars, but it’s close enough.”

Kara chuckled, “I love it and I am happy that I get to experience this for the first time with you.” Kara licked her lips, “Make love to me, Alex.”

Alex kissed her, “Your wish is my command, Mia.”

They kissed again and in between kisses they were divested of their clothing. Kara was only clothed in her panties and matching bra. Alex had her top off and her pants unbuttoned, Kara couldn’t help but think how sexy her girlfriend looked. She was so turned on right now at the thrill of getting it on in a public building and doing it under the stars with music playing. She really hoped that she didn’t get in trouble for this. Her mind went blank as Alex began kissing her jaw before making her journey to her neck. She could feel Alex sucking softly but not enough to make a mark. The older woman seemed almost hesitant in her endeavor. Kara couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of Alex marking her.

“Do it. I know you want to; I want you to.” Kara urged her pulling her tighter to her.

Alex didn’t need any further invitation and Kara could feel her lover sucking and biting on her neck. She knew that she would be sporting a serious hickey, but she didn’t care. She was Alex’s and Kara was more than happy to let everyone know that.

“You’re mine Kara, my always,” Alex whispered against her neck.

Kara swallowed thickly, “I’m yours, Alex, always.” She responded in kind.

Alex left her neck and made her way back to her lips and kissed her again. Kara could feel Alex’s fingers push the material of her panties away and swiped a finger between her swollen lips. Kara moaned into the kiss as she felt Alex began to explore her openly. She tensed and then relaxed as Alex slid a finger inside of her.

“It’s alright, Kara relax and I’ll take care of you,” Alex whispered hotly against her lips.

Kara could feel herself growing wetter as Alex moved her finger slowly in and out of her dripping pussy. She placed her feet flat on the floor to give Alex better access, apparently, it was a good move because Kara could feel her going deeper. The slow and deliberate pace was driving her crazy. Kara felt Alex add another finger and she gasped in pleasure as Alex had also straddled her thigh. She wondered how Alex had divested of her pants so quickly, the thought went flying as Alex began to go as deep as she could. With every stroke, Kara could feel herself getting wetter and closer to the edge.

“Oh God, Alex. Please don’t stop” She cried out softly. The last thing she wanted was to bring attention to what they were doing.

“I’m not going to stop until I feel you come around my fingers.” Alex responded throatily, “I will continue until you come again.”

Kara moaned again and gifted Alex with more of her warm juices, she didn’t think it was possible, that she could get wetter by a few words. That is the kind of power that Alex had over her, but she wasn’t going to let, the other woman know that. Kara felt as Alex began grinding against her thigh she could feel her wetness coating her thigh. Alex was marking her in more ways than one.

Kara’s breathing picked up as she felt Alex hit that spot that she didn’t know existed, until this afternoon. She felt the same sensation as she felt this afternoon, Kara tensed up a little bit, not wanting a repeat performance of this afternoon.

“It’s okay, Kara. You can let go, you’re safe with me. I won’t hurt you, I’ll catch you when you fall.” Alex whispered in her ear.

Kara relaxed more, “Oh my God, Alex! Please don’t stop” She threw her head back.

Alex smirked against Kara’s ear, “I’m not gonna stop, baby. Come for me, Kara.” She commanded.

Apparently, that is all the encouragement that Kara needed. She could feel the heat spreading through her body, it started from her toes and made its way through her body. Kara couldn’t hold on anymore and she gave her all to Alex, surrendering to the moment that was created just for them. She could feel Alex come against her leg at the same time as she had let go. True to her word, Alex didn’t stop until Kara came again.

“Oh fuck, me,” Kara screamed out into the auditorium as she came.

Alex stilled her hands to allow Kara to ride out the rest of her orgasm. Kara’s body trembled as she was coming down from her orgasmic high. She could feel Alex holding her close, she had never felt so alive and free at the same time. Her orgasm subsided but she was still shaking a little bit. Alex held her closer and kissed the top of her head before removing her fingers and Kara felt empty. Alex had brought her fingers to Kara’s mouth and Kara opened them without a second thought and licked Alex’s fingers clean. She liked the way that she tasted, Kara could get used to that.

“Good girl.” Alex praised her as she removed her fingers from Kara’s mouth.

Kara sighed in contentment as she allowed herself to get lost in, Alex’s arms. She noticed that the song had changed from The Corrs ‘All the Love in The World’ to Ellie Goulding’s ‘Love Me Like You Do’. She tried not to think of _Fifty Shades of Abuse_. The couple spent what seemed like hours on the floor, until Kara mentioned, how she was uncomfortable with laying on the floor. They dressed in record time and tried to set themselves to rights, so they wouldn’t give away their activities. They were completely dressed and presentable when the house lights came up. Alex was pretty much glowing and she could only imagine that she was too. Kara helped Alex clean up the mess from their impromptu picnic under the stars. Once everything was straightened up, the couple left the auditorium with matching smiles.

“Thank you for tonight, Alex. It was an experience that I will never forget.” She had to stop herself before she let three little words slip.

Alex smiled, “I hope you don’t, maybe one day, I can take you somewhere and make love to you under the stars for real.”

Kara beamed, “I would definitely like that.”

“Let’s go back to our room, we had a pretty busy day.”

“I like the sound of that,” Kara replied sleepily.

The couple made their way to the car and got in. It didn’t take long for Alex to get in the car and start it. Alex had pulled out of the car park and drove them to their final destination, their suite. Kara could feel a hand on her thigh and placed her hand on top of Alex’s they made the journey back to their hotel room in silence. It was a perfect night by Kara’s standards and she couldn’t wait to do something as equally special for Alex in the future.

 

_“Then I'll give all the love in the world…”_

**Author's Note:**

> They had dinner and then Alex had to be all extra, with the planetarium.
> 
> It was romantic, though, so there is no need to complain.
> 
> Alex is smooth as hell, gotta give the lady props, she knows how to plan shit.
> 
> I have another outtake chapter that involves Kara and Sara from a previous chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
